Iridescent
by catalyst193
Summary: From a distance, we were total opposites. But his cheery exterior and my broody façade didn't change anything, we were exactly the same. And it didn't take me long to realize, that he was the only thing I ever smiled at. SasuNaru.
1. Take my photo off the wall

It was something quite peculiar. It ripped you apart beyond repair, until you can't be recognized. It left you blind, all of your senses weak; it left you alone to suffer. Despite all that, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced.

I smiled more, wider. Even laughed.

The days were longer, the sun was brighter.

I melted slowly, and mended, something I didn't know how to do so myself.

Then it all shattered like glass, broken.

But they say time can fix wounds, eventually, quietly, and unknowingly.

And I'm here to prove that theory, to the largest extent.

October 1, 1991.

Walking leisurely across the bridge, I heard a scream. Whipping my head around, I saw a group of teenagers laughing and running off in the opposite direction, disappearing in the trees. Moments later, I heard it again. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I knew where it was coming from.

It was coming from the water below me. Bending over the edge of the bridge, I saw a blur of orange and splashing water, and I panicked—_drowning_? Without a further thought I plummeted into the water, and felt an extremely cold sensation strike through me like an electrical surge. Resurfacing, I squinted through the dark for the drowning victim, but didn't see anything, except a disappearing arm, slowly sinking into the water…

Diving my head back into the icy lake I swam as fast as I possibly could in that direction. Yanking up the boy's arm almost violently, his limp body resurfaced, and I was surprised at how light it was.

_How old was this boy?_

Lugging him back to shore, I placed him in the grass gingerly. He didn't move. I didn't hesitate when I slammed my lips on his; this was a life or death situation.

If I wasn't so caught in the moment, I would've noticed how soft they were. Or how those little butterflies fluttered in my stomach, or how my ears were completely muted just that moment. But then I heard a gagging noise. I popped my body back, rubbing the boys back slowly, as he choked up more water. Instantly relieved, I took note of our current states. Both dripping wet, and chilled to the bone; and it was already freezing outside; winter was coming soon.

We needed to get warm, fast. Scooping the boy up in my arms, who didn't protest but merely shivered violently, I ran to my car in the parking lot of Misty Park. My feet made echoing thudding noises as I dashed across the pavement, and I fumbled for my keys. Dumping the boy in the front passenger's seat, I backed out of the premises and drove quickly home. In minutes, were in front of my house, and I got out of my black car.

The first thing I was expecting was for him to start screaming wildly for attempted kidnap, but when I looked over at his expression I was surprised to see him adorably confused. His eyebrows furrowed, his naturally pouty lips half-open—

"H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"Just shut up and get in the house. You could get hypothermia, dobe."

Still complaining loudly, he went into my house, albeit nervously, and I led him to my bedroom where he sat perched quietly on my bed. Shifting through my drawers, I threw a t-shirt and old shorts at him, but he looked at me questioningly, blinking.

Was he this slow? I sighed, but wasn't irritated as I usually should have been. After all, I am an impatient person, and didn't particularly enjoy explaining obvious things to strangers.

"Change, bathroom. Over there." I pointed towards the corner of my room towards the white door, which was open and hanging out. Turning to the direction of my finger, he nodded hastily, shaking drops of water all over the floor, and rushed into where I indicated and shut the door loudly.

"Che…better get changed to." I said, hugging my icy shoulders.

Peeling off my long sleeved shirt and black jeans, I grabbed a shirt from my dresser across from my bed and put on, instantly sighing from the returned body warmth. I tossed my wet clothes in the dryer in the laundry room across the hall. In minutes I was fully dressed in comfy attire, and wondered why the dobe wasn't out yet.

_Whatever…I'll go make some coffee, I need some warming up._

Trudging downstairs I thought for a moment. This boy, who I met not twenty minutes ago, is willingly staying in my house? Changing in _my _clothes? And worse, I live alone. I mean, it's not like I kidnapped him, but shouldn't he at least question that I'm trustworthy? Either he's never been taught about strangers, or he really did put his faith into me. For some reason I felt guilt pool in my stomach, but I shook it off. Wasn't my problem.

As soon as he was done, I'll just drop him off home. I'm just doing a favor. Although, I'd never see him again…I walked distractedly into the kitchen, frowning.

Ten minutes later, I went back upstairs again with two coffee mugs in hand, one hot chocolate, but I almost dropped them when I was greeted by the sight awaiting me in my bedroom.

That's when it hit me; I fully took in his appearance. Sitting innocently on my bed wearing my oversized shirt and extremely short shorts, his bright blonde hair damp, staring at me with those adorable azure eyes. Sun-kissed skin wet, his face covered in a soft pink blush, he pouted with that insanely cute everlasting pout of his. I'm sorry. This was just too much to handle.

Avoiding all eye-contact, I set the coffee on the bed side table slightly shaking. There was an awkward silence, but he broke it easily, with a question that caught me slightly off guard.

"What's your name?" I was about to tell him it wasn't any of his business anyway, but then I thought twice. There's no harm in just telling him my name… and when those blue eyes look at you so curiously how could I not? I'll admit… I'm curious too.

"Uchiha Sasuke. What's yours?" Why did I care anyway?

His immediately face lit up in an enthusiastic smile, he answered, "Uzumaki Na-ru-to! Remember that name, because I'll be famous one day!" And with a finishing touch he closed his eyes and flashed me a brilliant grin. Somebody please just kill me.

Raising an eyebrow, I inquired him, _Naruto,_ further.

"Oh I will. Tell me Naruto, where do you live? Do you want to call your parents? I'd expect they'd be worried…" I said, sipping my coffee quietly. I expected another enthusiastic answer, but frowned when I didn't get one. I noticed with concern when his grin faltered slightly.

He didn't answer right away. "I, um, live around the city. And nah, my parents aren't in town right now so they wouldn't be home. I don't need to call," he definitely didn't sound so happy about it. Missed his parents, I guess. But why was he out so late alone?

I sat down, legs crossed on the opposite side of the bed leaning against the back bed frame. I had an idea, but it was crazy, he'd definitely say no. He just met me; but I found myself speaking without my own consent.

"Well, it's already past midnight, and I'm pretty tired. You can stay here tonight if you'd like," Half of me was mentally pleading him to say yes. Instead of an immediate answer he just looked confused again. Then his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day; I smiled into my coffee.

"Really? Are you okay with that? I could just take a bus back home—"

"Yes. Stay." I wasn't asking anymore; I was practically demanding now. He blushed a little, adverting his eyes down. I smirked in victory.

"Okay…and is that for me?" Naruto pointed to the other mug, and I nodded. I leaned over and gave it to him, who eagerly took it and thanked me shyly.

"What is it?"

I rose a delicate eyebrow. "Hot chocolate?"

"Oh, I've never heard of it, never had it before, but thanks Sasu-kun!"

Stop _right there._ There were two things that bothered me at the moment. Naruto had never _heard_ hot chocolate, and number two; did he just call me Sasu-kun? Normally I'd punch the sense out of anyone who even dared to call me that…but I found the sides of my lips twitching upwards.

Uzumaki Naruto, what _are_ you doing to me?

"No problem… but…those guys. They pushed you into the lake?" Naruto nodded slowly. "Why?"

"I don't know. One minute I was walking outside and the next my money was gone and I was underwater…I don't know how to swim. I'm sorry. You didn't have to save me, I didn't mean to cause you trouble—"

"No, really. It's alright, in fact I quite like the company." Those teenagers…should be grateful they ran away so quickly.

His face got redder, I noticed smugly, and I smirked wider. "How old are you?" Another innocent question. I answered anyway.

"Nineteen. And yourself?"

"Seventeen."

I nearly spluttered on my coffee. _Seventeen? Was he joking? No way he was that old, oh my—_

"I'd think you'd be younger…" I watched almost entranced as he sipped his hot chocolate. By the expression on his face, he liked it. When was Naruto _not _smiling anyways?

Then he yawned, stretching his body adorably. My shirt rode up a slightly and I caught sight of his stomach, it was smooth like the rest of his skin, it'd be velvety to the touch, and soft—

I coughed a little, and then stared determinedly at the wall. I felt those familiar butterflies in my stomach when I felt his eyes piercing me from the corner of the bed.

In a matter of time, the lights were switched off, the empty mugs lay forgotten on the bed side table, and we were both underneath my blankets cuddled comfortably. His back was turned from me, but I saw how the strips of moonlight coming through the window made his golden hair sparkle. Naruto said one thing to me, before his consciousness slipped away.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

I couldn't help but smile.

/./

**I am completely at loss at the moment. I don't know what to say. **

**Number one, I already know how this story is going to end. The plot popped up in my mind while listening to song; Under the Milky Way by Kill Hannah. So don't expect me to one of those betraying updaters who have no idea where their story is going.**

**Number two, I am determined to finish this story, the first one I've ever been completely serious about. So, despite the comments, reviews, flames etc I get, I will finish this without hesitation. This is mostly for me.**

**Number three, reviews fuel me. They inspire me. Even if you hated it, I'd feel at least a bit happy that you took the time to check out my story. A nice review every now and then gives me little butterflies, and makes me squeal and dance. So I'm not going to be one of those rude people who say "No reviews, no chapters," because I feel that's just evil.**

**I'm not begging, your visit still counts as a hit, or even a favorite or alert is **_**highly**_** appreciated. You have no idea. So I do thank you for reading, I thank you very, very much.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. If I did, Sasuke would screw Naru-chan every episode.**

**/./S..**


	2. Soulless is everywhere

_I didn't want to hear anymore. I clamped my palms on my ears, shaking, and scrunched my eyes closed. I slid down to the floor, my back against the bedroom wall._

"_You're _worthless_," he spat, his breath fanning my face. "Just a waste of space."_

_It was always like this. I didn't ask for it. I used to fight back. _

_Then I just realized it was useless._

_The punches, slaps, and cuts, I could take. They healed eventually, right? The pain went away after a while. But the things he said to me… were excruciating. The scars they left never faded, but just stayed to haunt me._

_Daily torment, accusations, and threats._

_Actually, it wasn't always like this. There was a time when I smiled willingly. When I wasn't downright terrified to step in my own house. When I practically worshipped the ground my brother walked on. _

_Now I stayed as far as possible from him._

"_Everything's your fault, isn't it?"_

_A teardrop hit my arm. It wasn't mine._

"_Pathetic."_

_The light switched off, the door slammed. He left me alone, in the dark. It was so lonely._

_It was my turn to cry._

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

October 2, 1991.

To say this was adorable would be a severe understatement.

I was at loss. _What the hell am I supposed to do? Shake him?_

At the current moment, I was leaning over my bed, staring intensely at the orange blob of fluff in my bed. Poking it cautiously, I was almost relieved when it made a noise.

Good. It's breathing. I backed up a little, scratching the back of my head. This was going to be so goddamn awkward.

"Um…Naruto?"

The fluffy blob sniffled; I poked his back.

"Na-ru-to." My shoulders lowered, when I saw him shift in my blankets. Then I heard it, a drawn out lazy yawn.

"Haaaaaahn." Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his eyes, his little hands fisted, and blinked a couple times, before turning and staring at me. His azure eyes sparkling, his looked at me wide, his hair ruffled delightfully, a look of pure confusion contorting his features.

There were a lot of things that surprised me about this boy, but this by far shocked me to the point of speechlessness. You'd expect, after waking up in an almost strangers bed, you'd be at least _afraid._ I was fully prepared for a screaming rapist accusation, but I didn't get one. Instead, I got a squeal and a bone-crushing hug.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

Tensing up, I peered down at Naruto, and caught a whiff of his hair; it smelled like cinnamon, and vanilla…his skin was soft to the touch, and oh lord. His body was so _small._ Not to mention his was still wearing my clothes…

I felt like such a pervert.

Prying Naruto off me and gazing at his grinning face, I said the only thing that I could conjure up with my already fuzzy mind.

"Um, so…how about I drop you off home?"

I wanted to take back what I said as soon as I saw the look on Naruto's face. His careless grin almost immediately disappeared, his shoulders fell, and the shine in his eyes flickered. He stared determinedly at the floor; he was thinking.

"That's okay. I'll take a bus, I've already caused you enough trouble anyway," Whatever I was going to say was lost, when he quickly added, "Where are my clothes?"

"Um…in the uh…laundry. Across the hall. Third door." Nodding quietly he left the room swiftly. I didn't expect this. Why was he so sensitive on the subject? I just wanted to drop him home… did that offend him or something? Or was it because he wanted to get away from me as soon as possible?

Well I suppose I couldn't stop him. If he wanted to get home on his own, fine. He obviously just wanted to just leave, didn't want to be around a stranger for too long. Whether I accepted the knowledge or not, I knew a small part of me didn't want him to leave. I inwardly scoffed at the thought; I had met this boy not hours ago. He meant nothing to me. Yes, I would never see him again, that flushed skin, those blue diamonds, soft golden hair…

I didn't care at all.

As Naruto marched back into my bedroom, I realized I hadn't even moved from my spot next to the bed, as I was deep in thought. I barely registered a waving hand in front of my face, snapping for my attention.

"Sasuke-kun?" Did he _have _to say my name like _that_?

I stared down at his new attire. Extremely worn-out jeans clung to his slender, feminine legs; his orange shirt etched every contour of his curvy body, riding up a little to reveal some of that delicious tan skin—

Oh god. I _am_ a pervert.

Shaking my mental images away, I caught sight of his face. In the rush and darkness of last night's events, I hadn't fully seen details of his face. But now that I did, I immediately regretted it. I knew it was something I'd never be able to forget.

His azure eyes gazing innocently into my charcoal ones, I didn't want to look away. Like the rest of his skin, his face was so beautifully flawless, only slightly marred by faint whisker-like scars across his cheeks. The curve of nose rounded up fox-like, his naturally pouty lips looking even more delectable from so close.

Apparently my ogling wasn't as obvious to him. Instead of hitting me for practically molesting him with my eyes, he had that puzzled look again. Getting slightly annoyed by my lack of attention, his pout increased and he tried to glare at me, but the effects were thoroughly diminished by his dimples, and he just ended up looking insanely adorable…

"Well, I'm leaving…" This finally brought me out of my mental sexual assaulting. For some reason, the thought of him leaving brought a burning feeling my stomach, a feeling I didn't really want to feel. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I almost _never feel anything._

Almost.

"Are you sure I can't just drop you off…?"

He nodded. The feeling wouldn't stop burning. It hurt.

He flashed me one of his exaggerated grins. This time, however, it felt empty; like he had nothing to be happy about. I didn't move from my spot next to the window as I saw him step out of the room.

I didn't move when I heard him march down my staircase. His footsteps were quiet, almost if he didn't want to hear me. They faded.

I didn't move when I listened to the door creak open, then snap shut moments later.

I saw him walk out of my driveway, down the street. He looked so graceful when he walked; it looked so natural, and feminine. Even after he disappeared, I kept expecting Naruto to pop up in my room, babbling away about the most pointless things…

I'll just have to distract myself. Watch TV or something. Cook. Call somebody. Go out.

Naruto was just a stranger. I'll forget him in a day or two; there wasn't anything special about him. And it's not like he'll remember me either, I mean, he doesn't care.

Why would he? I obviously don't. Che. He just wasted my time…

A shrill ringing brought me out of my musings. Glaring at my phone, asking mentally why it dared to interrupt me, I strode over and read the caller ID. I sighed in irritation and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! How are you?"

"Just peachy, Sakura." I gritted my teeth.

Ignoring my sarcasm, she continued, "So you know how it's Ino's birthday next week, right?"

"Hn."

"She's having a party at Vienna's, the club you know? On Saturday, at ten. Be there?"

"Who else is going?"

"Umm, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, and I think Temari's gonna drag Gaara there too, and Neji, and OH! Shikamaru! _Did you hear him and Ino are going out?_ I mean finaaaaally, and they're just so cute together and everything—"

I slammed the phone on the receiver. I didn't really want to hear more, especially all this romance stuff. Calculating that Sakura would probably call again, I left the room; I knew her too well. Despite being one of my best friends, she was such a pain. Not as much as before though. When we met in third grade she apparently was "in love" with me and attempted numerous times to sneak into my house, steal my gum from the trash can…I shuddered at the stalking memories.

Then in tenth grade she met this Lee guy and they've been together ever since. Then she blended out a little, and she got much more manageable. She hung out with my group of people, so we saw each other a lot in classes and lunch and eventually Lee asked her out… I was glad for her, and especially myself, but this Lee person was almost as annoying as Sakura. I mean how many irritating people am I going to be forced to be in contact with? At least they're happy.

Sitting outside on my front steps, I contemplated. What the hell am I supposed to do today? It wasn't even noon yet.

_I guess I'll just take a shower or something…_

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

October 2, 1991.

It was almost midnight. At this point it was definitely obvious, since my face was numb and the streets were nearly empty.

I was so tired. After leaving Sasuke-kun's house, I hadn't stopped walking…I'm glad I hadn't accepted his ride offer though. And anyway, where would he have dropped me off? I caused him too much trouble already. Remembering his confused hurt face, I gulped at the memory. I knew I was blushing, and it wasn't from the cold.

He was gorgeous, probably the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. My stomach twisted by just the thought of it. Porcelain skin, it was so _pale. _Last night, when I stared into the dark abyss of his eyes, I swear I was getting distracted. They were so beautifully dark. And he was tall…and muscular…and so damn _rich._

I remembered how big his house was. Two floor building, with at least like thirty rooms, and I haven't even seen his basement. All the furniture was fancy looking, that sofa could probably have fed me all year, or gotten me rent for a month. That reminds me…where am I going to sleep?

A fresh wave of bitter coldness swept through me as the wind picked up, and I was hit by some leaves. I wasn't exactly wearing any winter clothes, just my shirt and old jeans. But new clothes were out of the question. I haven't eaten yet, and I still have no idea where I'll sleep tonight. I sighed. The alleyway? No one would bother me there.

I snuck into the alley, which was thankfully empty. I sat myself behind the trash bin, and groaned in relief. Finally, my legs hurt like hell. And my stomach hurt. I'll find food tomorrow…

Maybe.

Damn those teenagers. They stole _all _my money, all the money I had left...

So what the hell do I do now?

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

October 3, 1991.

I glared at the clock in annoyance, waiting for it to stop clanging. After seven more reverberating bangs, it shut up. I rubbed my temple with the tips of my fingers; goddamn headache. How the fuck am I supposed to sleep?

It was already two in the morning. And my irritation didn't help.

I have a fucked up sleep pattern anyway. The fact that I actually slept last night still baffles me. It's almost as if my bed got ten times softer, and warmer, and my headache instantly flew out the window. Well, I did have an extremely adorable innocent cuddly boy sleeping like a fluffy angel next to me the whole time, but THAT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING.

Pure coincidence. Maybe I was tired from all that swimming. Yeah, that's it, duh.

Where is the orange boy anyway? Probably sleeping in his room. At his house. Che. Whatever it's not like I even car—

I groaned my face into the pillow as I heard my phone ring. Why is someone calling me so late anyway? Without removing my face from the pillow, I felt around on my bed side table for the stupid thing, and grabbed, bringing to my face.

Without looking at the caller ID, I snapped the phone open, and shoved it against my ear, increasing my headache and spat, "_What?_"

"Good morning, little brother." The man on the other line chuckled mockingly, and I could hear the smirk on his face. My face contorting in pure horror, I threw my phone against at the wall, where it sickeningly crunched and broke to pieces.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**PREPARE FOR THE LONGEST MOST CONFUSINGLY STUPID POINTLESS AUTHORS END NOTE THINGY EVER.**

**Goddamn I really hate this chapter. Like, really, really, hate it. It took me forever to write, since school started this week. And don't even get me started on the awkwardity of the whole thing.**

**First…this story is turning out way different than I first planned. But, I do have the plot still fully lodged in my head, and I do intend to finish this, no matter what anyone says or however long it takes. On that note, since I got this horrifying annoying chapter over with, expect the next chapter to come out quicker than this horrifyingly annoying chapter did.**

**AND SWEET BABY JESUS.**

**AND I'M NOT EVEN CHRISTIAN.**

**I can't believe all the feedback I got for my first chapter. Like. Woow.**

**I just casually (albeit excitedly) checked my account about five hours after I posted the first chapter and I saw that I actually had some reviews, favorites and alerts.**

**AND THAT'S WHERE MY SUPER NERDY HAPPY DANCE COMMENCED. FOR THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES NOTHING COULD BE HEARD FROM MY ROOM EXCEPT HIGH PITCHING SQUEALING AND THE KNOCKING OVER OF ALL THE SHIT THAT WAS ON MY DESK**

**Thanks everyone. You honestly have no idea how much this support means to me, even one review would have kept me going. Actually, as I have said numerous times already, I'm going to finish this. NO FUCKING MATTER WHAT, MK?**

**And at this point I've actually forgotten all the other stuff I have to say. Like. Forreal. I don't even remember.**

**Anyway, I'll try to update every Friday. Probably, even before that. The next chapter might even be out this weekend. **

**And thanks for actually reading my story. You made my stupid idiotic thirteen year old self very happy.**

**/./signoutttt.**


	3. Your mind's about to fall

October 7, 1991.

I wasn't exactly an emotional person. Feeling wasn't in my agenda, and it took me a lot to get me really riled up, or to the point of extreme sadness that I'd actually cry a little. In fact, if I remember correctly I hadn't cried in years. With him gone, I had nothing to cry about. Or to fear.

But now, I was just so damn _frustrated._

He wasn't supposed to talk to me. He was supposed to keep his distance, and ignore me. That's exactly what I _wanted._ If he intended to sneak his way back into my life, I sure as hell wouldn't allow it. My life was mine, it wasn't his…anymore. He didn't control me.

His brother's words kept haunting me…"_Little brother…"_

He dared call me that? Like we were even related? He _hated _me. That much was obvious, wasn't it? The everlasting reminders were enough, I thought, shaking my sleeves down as I pulled into the parking lot.

I clenched my fists tightly on the steering wheel. I was so angry. He was the man I had once looked up to—with admiration and envy—and what was there now?

Nothing.

Nothing at all. I wanted nothing to do with him anymore; I've already told myself that. Suddenly, a yell from behind me successfully halted my pathetic self pity party. I halted in my steps, and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke!"

Craning my head back in the direction from where I walked, I saw Sakura waving enthusiastically towards me, dragging a very flustered Lee along by the arm. I glued on my most convincing smirk.

Behind the couple were Shikamaru, who's hand was sloppily intertwined with the grinning Ino, and Neji and Tenten. I inwardly groaned. I'm going to be surrounded by _couples _all night. And at that moment, I was already calculating an intricate escape plan. Clubs weren't exactly my thing, anyway. Just hopeless drunks and horny girls? Che.

Dog-breath just stood trying to make Gaara talk, snapping his fingers in his face. I should've probably said something; I've known sandy since what, sixth grade? He didn't like talking. Winding my way through sweaty bodies, whose movements slowed from the flashing strobe lights, I sat myself at the island bar. I immediately heard uncontrollable giggling from a group of girls standing by the DJ, and I spun my chair around, disgusted. Sometimes I really hated girls.

Well, I didn't really _hate _them. They were just so damn annoying; it took me years just to get used to Sakura. Hell, I'm not even used to the others yet. Well I suppose Neji's alright, but he's a damn prick. Sipping my non-alcoholic drink (I was underage, but I still hated alcohol), I watched Gaara glare at Kiba's antics. Eventually, Ino and Shikamaru left to go dance.

It's gonna be a long night.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././ 

October 8, 1991.

Did it have to be so cold? Shivering violently, my breath visible in white puffs of smoke, I grazed my way across the club parking lot. Even from hundreds of feet away, you could hear the loud music; and it wasn't even good music either. Just the overrated house trash, with clashing bells and dubstep or whatever its supposed to be called. It all sounds the same…I hated clubs. It's all just drunk sweaty people, anyway.

But it was probably at least a bit warm in there…

Walking across the street, shuddering, I spotted something that stuck out to me immediately; I started panicking. I haven't seen it, in what, a week?

The lot was packed with cars, but something caught my eye, even in the dark, there was no mistaking it. The shiny, dark navy blue car? With zero one, one five, nine eight, two four, license plate number? _Sasuke's car?_

Is Sasuke here?

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Twirling my keys on my fingers, I strode over to my new car, parked next to a brick wall, and unlocked it with a press of a button.

"Byeeee Sasuke!" Flicking my hand over to Ino, and Sakura and the others (although Kiba was just nowhere to be found) I swung my car door open with my other hand, started the car quickly and slid out of my parking space.

There was only one thing I was going to do now, and that is _sleep._ Until _Wednesday. _

I was sort of glad I went tonight; it took my mind off stressing subjects. I'd completely forgotten about my brother for now, or I was just pushing him to the back of my mind. I didn't need to deal with _that_, he didn't even deserve my thinking time. But there was just a lingering thought that kept giving me little fluttering butterflies deep down in my stomach, but just couldn't remember what it was. It wouldn't go away, and it was extremely irritating.

But as my eyes widened, and my car screeched to a halt, I remembered exactly what it was.

Scrunched up, slightly shivering, and back against a thoroughly graffiti-covered wall, was the reason I wasn't completely at peace. I knew I did something wrong, and it was staring straight up at my in the face. Throwing all my sensibility away, I leapt out of my car in seconds bracing myself for the hostile cold. Approaching him cautiously; I noticed with complete bafflement he was _sleeping._ Who in their right mind, would sleep outside in this weather, _wearing only that?_

I knew it was him, even if I haven't seen him since…who knows when? The spiky blonde hair, and that tan skin gave him away instantly.

If it weren't such a confusing situation I would have smiled at how adorable Naruto looked, head nodding off to the side; his face was serene, like he had nothing to worry about, like everything was okay. But the shivering and the slight crease of his eyebrows gave it all away.

Crouching down, under the streetlight with my hands on my knees, I studied him for a moment. I didn't expect to ever meet him like this, if not ever meet him again. But that feeling in the pit of my stomach lightened and I realized I hadn't felt so calm since…

Despite all my excitement; I was extremely at loss. What exactly am I supposed to do know? Tap him on the shoulder? Why is it I'm always faced with some sort of awkward situation where I have to wake Naruto up?

Now or never, I suppose. I couldn't let him sleep outside like this; and I wanted to know _why. _Curiosity killed the cat, they said…

And I never knew this one moment, this one decision would single-handedly determine the rest of my life, my fate.

I nudged him once, and it was like he sprung to life, and I saw those blue diamonds again; but this time, there was no warmth, no calmness. Only fear. It was like the whole world around us went gray, and the only colorful thing in sight were his _eyes._ As much I hated to admit it…they were beautiful.

I sank quietly…

Until I heard a frightened whimper, and the streetlight above us flickered, engulfing us in pure darkness. There were no cars out at this hour, the only that could be heard was his soft pleading…

"Please…"

I found my voice, somehow. I whispered, in a daze… "Please what, Naruto?"

He was silent then, just for a moment. The tension melted ever so slightly, and he spoke in a louder more confident voice…

"H-How do you know my name?"

Wait what? Did he not know who I was? Did he forget _already?_ I frowned in annoyance. Was I really that unimportant, he didn't remember me at _all?_

"Of course I know your name, dobe. You slept at my house; I sort of saved your life and everything—"

"_SASUKE?" _He said incredulously, springing up from the wall, trying to squeeze himself into it; putting as much distance from me as possible.

"What are you doing out here? Do you know what time it is? And _why,_" I looked him up and down, and noticed uncomfortably his attire hasn't changed, "are you wearing summer clothes? Are you stupid? Do your parents even know where you—"

"It's none of your business," Naruto pouted immaturely, as he relaxed off the wall and his arms flopped to his sides. But I stubbornly brought my face down to his, piercing him with my eyes; he was forced to be pressed against the brick wall again. He glared at me, well tried to; he looked too adorable when he was angry, his eyes filled with emotion, his dimples popped out, and his cheeks looked even more pouty…"And my parents wouldn't care."

Something about that statement bothered me to the core. Of _course_ they would care…if my parents were still around; they'd skin me alive if I were out this hour, despite my age and that I was already moved out. Naruto was taking his parents for granted, and damn did that make me angry.

"Go home, dobe. Or I'll call your parents." I was serious.

I felt him cringe; that didn't surprise me. He's probably scared, now; I remember when I was younger, a scolding from my father was one of the worst things a person could experience. And I truthfully, I'd do anything to hear another, at least one more time.

"You can't call my parents, and I can't go home, okay? Just please, leave me alone…" Naruto whispered it so sincerely, so sadly, so _hopelessly…_

_So pleadingly…_

I chose not to fall for it. I've already saved him once, and I'll do it again. I don't know why I just didn't walk away; if he wanted to be left alone in the dark I should've left him, I shouldn't _care._

"And why can't I? Afraid you'll get in trouble? I can't leave you out here. Don't you have a car? Just drive home, dobe, don't be so stubborn—"

The light flickered back on, illuminating our faces.

And his sparkling tears…

His gaze pierced me from deep within my stomach, and the feeling came back tenfold. My breathing turned ragged, and I frowned again; something was clear to me now, something I didn't realize before. It was disconcerting… The most unnerving was he was trying his best not to look miserable, he was holding back his sorrow, but I could still feel it…He was even smiling, weakly…

"I d-don't have a car, S-Sasuke," Naruto said, looking me straight in the eye. "I don't have _anything…"_

_Anything at all…_

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**Maybe I should just kill myself. I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve SHIT.**

**I DON'T DESERVE YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS OR SUPPORT UDGH UDBGFD FHRUEHFSEUHF34T804**

**And this is very off-topic but I will happily give a head-ups to all you perverts out there ahead of time: I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS OKAY. I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY LEARNER'S PERMIT YET, I'M NOT EVEN A HIGH SCHOOLER AND WRITING SMUT WOULD BE SO GODDAMN AWKWARD**

**Oh and. This chapter is like…really short. I think…I don't know…umm.**

**But I love you all anyway, the people who've stuck by since the beginning, (actually I'm only like 3 chapters in but STILL) and the new-comers. And I'm sorry for lying and not updating on Friday…it's Saturday evening…better late than never.**

**Next chapter out? Actually…I have…no idea. School started a couple weeks ago, I don't have much homework or anything but it takes up most of my day…ugh. But damn, it feels great to finally be back, I got to see all the friends I haven't got to see during summer**

**Well thanks for reading; you even read my insanely pointless author's note about my life…You should be very proud of yourself. Enjoy your virtual non-existent cookies**

**Seriously. I'm the happiest bitch on Earth right now. I DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING, I don't even LIKE this chapter**

**And by the way. Check out randomorange22's profile. DeiNaru fanfiction, anyone?**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. But Uchiha Sasuke does**

**/./signoutttt.**


	4. Save me, I'm lost

October 8, 1991.

I know exactly where he was taking me. It was obvious, after all. I was underage, I had no money, or shelter…he was taking me to an orphanage; I was positive. He didn't _really_ want to help me; he was on one of those guilt trips which made him feel like he was obliged to do something.

I didn't protest as he made me get into this car without a single word. And frankly, if it were a kidnapper I wouldn't have cared. No one would have cared if I was gone. I'm not exactly important or useful to anybody. So in the next ten minutes, if he did something to me, or left me alone at some orphanage in the middle of nowhere, I don't care. At least I wouldn't cause more trouble to Sasuke.

I left bad. First, he dives in a freezing cold lake to save me, takes me into his home, lets me sleep there, and now he's taking time off his life to make sure I'm safe. I don't deserve this…I don't deserve anything. He looks mad too.

Sasuke hasn't said a word to me since he started driving. As I look over, his scowling and his hands are fidgeting all over the steering wheel. Yeah, he's definitely mad at me.

The car sharply turned, and the next thing I saw was extremely confusing. Why was I here, of all places?

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

October 8, 1991.

Was it possible to feel this guilty? Or angry? Apparently, yes.

I knew I did something wrong; I should have never let him leave. Sure, he was a total stranger then, but I should've at least made sure he made it home okay. And now, I'm finding out he doesn't even _have _a home. And I've been living in my mansion, for how many years? With how many extra rooms?

Wait, no. I can't just _adopt _him. He wouldn't want to see me; I doubt he even likes me. Naruto's probably planning some sort of escape plan next to me right now, probably why he's been so quiet all this time. Well, I'm not saying anything either. I can't think of what to say.

Why is it, that whenever I'm placed in a scene with Naruto it's always so awkward? Well I know one thing for sure. I'm not dropping him off at some orphanage, and that's when I pulled into my driveway, and stepped out of the car as soon as it was out of motion.

Naruto stared at me, baffled. And downright adorable looking.

"Why are we at your house?" He was genuinely confused.

"Why do you think, dobe? I can't leave you outside. So," I propped open my front door with my foot, "get in."

Naruto's expression didn't change, and he still didn't move, like his feet were glued to the ground. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes, almost irritated at the stupid question. "Why, what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

That caught me off-guard. Truthfully, I don't even know why I didn't just leave him out in the street. My intuition told me it was a bad idea just getting out of the car. But still, what's done is done. And that's why I have the cutest blonde boy two feet in front of me, unwilling to even move, bombarding me with questions.

"Because I want to. Now get in damnit, it's cold." Naruto stepped in, giving me seconds to take everything in, all the flashbacks. Seeing him back in my house brought back those memories… of him sitting innocently on my bed, talking, giggling…

Pouting…

"You don't have to…I'm fine on my own." He faced me, bravely, "You don't have to feel guilty or anything Sasuke. You won't be a bad person by leaving me out there."

My pride was at stake. But hell, who needed pride…I swallowed. "I want to help you, Naruto. Why…why didn't you tell me?"

His face immediately fell. "It wasn't any of your business…I didn't want you to help me…I don't deserve it. I'm just a burden to everyone I meet," He gave me a wavering, pointed look, "I've caused you enough trouble, I've wasted so much of your _time—"_

"No you haven't damnit! Why can't you accept that I genuinely want to _help _you? I can't _leave_ you out there…how could you think…that you're a burden?" I snapped. My self-control, my emotionless façade broke, and shattered into millions of pieces.

Lightning flashed, and thunder shook the house. Naruto screamed.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

October 8, 1991.

I don't know how long I laid there, buried in his arms, breathing in his musky scent. The thunderstorm was raging outside, the windows shimmering in rain drops. Sure, Sasuke was asleep, but I wasn't. I _can't. _

First off, I was too confused. I was sleeping again, in Sasuke's bed, warm. I don't deserve to be warm. I _deserved_ to be out there in the rain; that I knew for sure. And the thunderstorm was too scary. Every flash of lightning left me breathless.

Of course I thought this was strange, I barely knew him. Yet, here I am, cozy in the tight cage of his protective arms, my cheeks stained with dry tears. I don't deserve this, to be treated to nicely.

My head moved up and down on his chest from his relaxed, slow breathing…it was like the ocean, his breathing, and the patter of the water…

Why was he so beautiful…?

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Naruto ran upstairs, out of sight, as the house was engulfed in darkness. Palms on his ears, on the verge of uncontrollable tears, he darted to the familiar bedroom, and hid under the covers of my bed._

_He lay there, shuddering, scared, sobbing._

"_Shh…Naruto…it's just a storm…"_

_So the dobe was scared of thunderstorms? Did that mean he was out on the street last week, when that huge storm hit the city? And he was alone, while I slept comfortably in my own bed…that stupid feeling in my stomach just wouldn't go away…_

_And for the first time in my life, I felt like I needed to protect somebody, hold them, feel them, touch them… I wrapped my arms securely around Naruto, whispering reassurance in his ear…_

_As he cried quietly…_

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

The first thing I expected to feel was warmth, but I didn't feel any. I didn't even bother opening my eyes. I knew it; he probably dumped me out in the street after realizing how useless I was. I could even feel the sun hitting my eyelids, making me see only red.

But why was the ground so _soft…_

I wonder what I'll do now...just keep wandering the streets? I could look for some food…I don't even remember the last time I ate…

I heard a clang of metal, and my eyes flew open, and I screamed.

I fell off of Sasuke's bed in surprise, landing on the smooth, glazed wooden floor with a loud thump and groan of pain. Wait…so he didn't kick me out? Blinking my eyes, I looked around at my surroundings completely dazed. I was in his bedroom. Wow, déjà-vu…

And that's when he ran into the room, panting slightly, "Naruto…are you…um…okay?" Sasuke's eyes rested on my mangled figure, my limbs sprawled across the floor in a bundle of blankets, my face squashed into the floor.

"Jush fine," I assured, yanking my face out of the mess, and rubbing my head.

I heard him chuckle at me. _Chuckle?_ Psh, what a jerk—

"So Naruto," he placed a weird looking metal spatula on the bedside table, "what do you want for breakfast?"

_Breakfast?_ Food? Does that mean he's going to feed me? He'd actually do that? Is this some sort of weird government plan? Are they going to give me food and make me feel safe then abduct me and—

"Why?" I pouted, and crossed my arms across my chest in an X-shape.

He gave me an annoyed look, and it was almost endearing. "When was the last time you ate, dobe?"

"Umm…."

"I'm making pancakes, if you want any…" He looked sympathetic. Another guilt trip, I'm guessing. I'm picked myself off the floor, and pondered for a moment. Maybe, Sasuke was being serious. Maybe he really did want to be around me. I shook the thought away; I'm only getting my hopes up. Nobody would want to be around me…

But something was still on my mind, and it was distracting. I asked him another question.

"What are pancakes?"

Sasuke grinned at me.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**You can all throw tomatoes at me if you want to. I don't mind. Just do it.**

**I DESERVE IT FOR THIS UNACCEPTABLE CHAPTER!**

**IT'S NOT EVEN THAT LONG QEDHG DFING GJDNGOLAEG NGEDGNENGRI GREGNER**

**So yes. Just go to Sasuke's house and borrow his tomatoes…he has crates of them**

**I'm gonna say thank you again to all my faithful reviewers. You keep me going, and give me the need and want to update. I can't believe you even took the time to click on this, and read it. Seriously. I have no idea how I even got past three reviews**

**Next update, I don't know really. I go back to school tomorrow, so no computer time…and I have a busy week. I had lots of time today, so I'm taking advantage of it.**

**And by the way. Pay EXTREMELY close attention to the dates on top of every skip. If not you'll be very confused **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU. I IF I COULD I'D INVITE YOU ALL OVER MY HOUSE AND BAKE YOU FRESH CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES.**

**Disclaimer; -loads gun- "Give me Naruto!"**

"**No, Scarlett. I'm sorry. But you can have his ass."**

"**Sweet." –Pockets gun-**

**-Naruto pops in- "What the hell Kishimoto! You can't give my ass away like—S-Sasuke! W-What are you doing!"**

**-Smirk- "Scarlett just gave me my birthday present."**

"**Your birthday was in July!"**

**I'm sorry…couldn't resist…**

**/./signouttttttt.**


End file.
